


【Turnred】Gap Year

by worthtrying



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthtrying/pseuds/worthtrying
Summary: 一点情感纠葛。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RPS RPS RPS  
> 作者三观不正道德崩坏预警   
> 成人内容预警（本章暂无）  
> 和所提及人物现实生活完全无关 完全无关 完全无关  
> 全是在下的胡思乱想 没有对任何人任何不尊重的意思  
> 戳雷勿点

CH1

埃迪赶到pub的时候已经将近十点了。他走之前告诉过Hanna这是个预备杀青派对，什么时间结束不确定，配上一点抱歉的表情。然后他侧头轻轻亲了她和睡着的Iris，拿走了衣架上她选好的大衣和一旁的雨伞。

Dave把车停在了一条街外，埃迪穿着简单的白T牛仔裤和黑色夹克下车。口袋里只有ID和信用卡，大衣雨伞和钱包裹在一起放在了后座上。

pub的保安上上下下打量了他好几眼，时间绝对超出平均值。埃迪好脾气得站在那里，不知道他是想要签名还是想查他三十四岁的id。他尽量让自己保持耐心，越过男人半秃的头顶向pub里面看。电音的节奏声传出来，磨砂玻璃后面模糊一片。

 

这有点不一样，他想。

 

虽然这是他工作生活的一部分—-埃迪很早就习惯穿着各种面料的西装喝昂贵的酒精饮料，讲得体的笑话，出席各种形式的餐前餐后派对—-这样看来接受一个pub的邀约再正常不过了。

前提是两个人聚在一起也算是派对的话。或者伦敦突然变成了巴塞罗那。要么就是他一夜变成25岁，那时候和别人抱在一起喝的烂醉还不算太蠢。

 

“埃迪。”

他从杂乱的想法中跳出来，卡伦的脸在他右侧。他面前是立体的墙面酒柜，红色的吊灯让卡伦翘起来的几缕头发泛着点光。

是，这不太一样。

25岁的埃迪可以因为一则短信在pub待到天亮，但35岁的埃迪在收到简单的几个单词后做了很久的衡量。

最终天平还是倾斜了一点，他把原因暂时归结为工作和友情。

“你一定要尝尝这里的Stout，埃迪。” 卡伦看上去兴致勃勃，“相信我，全伦敦最烈的啤酒，而且喝下去的时候口感妙极了。就像是喝着浸在啤酒里的坚果巧克力。”  
“这搭配听上去有点不妙。” 他笑了，和卡伦碰了碰瓶口。他们坐在很强的鼓点节奏里静静地喝着“酒味的坚果巧克力”，然后卡伦突然看着他笑了。

这感觉有点诡异，但他不反感。

埃迪其实不太记得那晚他们究竟聊了些什么。在pub里发生的很多事都是模糊的，加上滤镜很快变成全新的东西。但他记得酒柜，红色吊灯，卡伦笑得快要翻过去的时候一颗小小的蛀牙，还有刚过零点的时候那个结结巴巴的问句。

“抱歉，如果你现在要走的话我完全没关系，我不知道会聊到这么晚，呃，你需要的士吗？哦不，你有司机，我是说如果不方便的话..”

他突然觉得有趣。  
于是某位年长者调整表情摆出了副不解又委屈的样子，开口语气裹上一点鲜少出现的冷漠。

“所以我是被Mr. Turner下了逐客令？”

被称作Turner先生的卡伦表情一瞬间精彩纷呈。埃迪看着他的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，然后断电似的僵在了那里。  
卡伦艰难地开口：“不...我不是，我是说...”  
“放松。” 埃迪适时地伸手拍了拍僵成一团的男孩，“就是个玩笑。放松。”  
太无辜了，他不知所措的样子简直就像是什么小动物。埃迪的手停在卡伦的肩膀上，他想起斑比的眼睛和那种毛茸茸质感的耳朵。

“哦上帝，埃迪，我真是...” 卡伦长舒了一口气笑了出来，“oh man，说真的我被你吓到了。” 男孩把垂下来的几缕卷发撩到后面，左手落下来的时候碰到埃迪搭在自己肩膀的右手。在对方反应过来之前，卡伦就快速地，像弹奏钢琴似的在他的手背上按了几下。然后年轻人看向埃迪，眼神无辜，笑得像恶作剧成功的小孩。

不，不是斑比。  
也不是任何小动物，他就是卡伦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 话题的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RPS RPS RPS  
> 作者三观不正道德崩坏预警  
> 成人内容预警（本章暂无）  
> 和所提及人物现实生活完全无关 完全无关 完全无关全是在下的胡思乱想 没有对任何人任何不尊重的意思  
> 戳雷勿点

ch2

纽特所有戏份结束的前一天，埃迪抽时间去了那间只属于自己的格林威治小公寓，他叫它安全小屋。

他需要放松。

他暂时把父亲，丈夫，Redmayne姓氏，公众人物和明星身份全部抽离掉，在安全小屋里他就只做自己。

他踩掉了帆布鞋，沿途踢开几管横在地毯上的丙烯颜料，赤脚走向客厅中央的绒布沙发。他陷进去，把自己裹在上次遗留下的一点烟味里。然后打开小电视机，闭上眼睛听着DVD里neighbors的几个主演吵来吵去又和好。

然后他点烟，让Dunhill那种有点泛甜的烟草味彻底融进空气里。

 

他想起剧组的小吸烟室，可能再过几天就要被清理的那间。那个房间不大，看上去有点像是某个道具间临时改造出来的。他第一次走进去的时候卡伦和Ezra正坐在烟雾里聊天，“man”和“dude”的声音你来我往。卡伦穿着忒修斯的三件套，Ezra裹着克雷登斯的小马甲，两个人挤在一张沙发上盯着电子屏幕手舞足蹈。

埃迪挑了挑眉，他觉得这一幕十分值得拍进花絮里。

那个时候他和卡伦还不太熟。相处的时间仅限于试镜的五分钟，而最近的一次记忆是试镜后年轻人不知所措的道歉和年长者表示理解的微笑。

所以在Ezra被片场助理叫走做准备后，空气突然安静了下来。埃迪坐在卡伦对面的沙发上，视线错开一点。他想了几句开场白，但余光看到卡伦的嘴形在动，于是他咽回去几句干巴巴的问候语，把破冰任务交给对方。他又等了等，几乎决定要收回主动权的一瞬间，男孩的声音从对面传过来。

 

“所以，嗯，你喜欢游泳吗？”

 

“我不太擅长。” 这有点出格，不过埃迪反应很快。他甚至露出了一点那种害羞的笑容，让这个答案看上去足够真诚。

 _说不上喜欢。_ 埃迪想。 _不过他怎么总是不按常规做事？这问题有够奇怪。_

 

“你知道我球类运动都玩得蛮糟的，比较起来我感觉游泳可能真的是我比较喜欢的运动了。” 埃迪不喜欢谈论这些，但不代表他不擅长。他把笑容放得大一点，把自己的回答套上模版。

 _毕竟游泳看上去还带着一点优雅。_ 他想。 

 

“啊这样。嘿，抱歉，我知道这问题有点奇怪，呃，我得承认和你说话我还是有点紧张。”卡伦摸了摸鼻尖，语速有点快。“你在抽Dunhill，对吧？这烟带点甜味。我小时候的游泳教练也抽这个牌子的烟。所以我突然就想到了游泳。哦对，那个时候室内还不禁烟。他下水前会吸烟，然后吐很漂亮的烟圈。”

 

埃迪愣住了。这听上去有点太私人了。除非必要的时候他才涉及这种话题，在片场他最多聊聊剧本和天气。空气又安静了下来，但这次显然该轮到他打破沉默。

 _快说点什么，埃迪。这不礼貌。_ 他清楚得听见大脑在催促自己，但这没什么优雅的标准答案可以应急，太真诚的话题一般都很具杀伤性。

“或许...切尔西Sports Centre？” 他从记忆的缝隙里找出点东西，脱口而出一个省略句。

 

 _这有点不太妙。_ 他想。 _这不是常规话题，至少在片场里不算是。_

 

卡伦惊喜得眨眼，“对，切尔西Sports Centre。你去过那里吗？那就是我上游泳课的地方。”

“我也去那里游过泳。但是那是我很小的时候了，我想大概在你出生之前了？”

 

现在想想那句话没什么好笑的。但当时他们就莫名其妙得笑了起来。以至于Ezra重新走进吸烟室后疑惑地看着他们，说他们像是刚拍完一部”happy scamanders”的上世纪英式喜剧。

 

那时候还是夏天，没有十一月这种不间断的雨。他把腿蜷起来，整个人缩进羊毛毯里。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私人电话。

ch3

宣传期又从夏天开始，和两年前一样。

在飞去圣地亚哥前他们短暂地见了一面，Jude和英国宣发的几个stuff也在，有点像是东奔西走前的伦敦集会。

卡伦看上去有点紧张，他在陌生的环境里话很少。cast聚在一起的时候他几乎算得上是沉默的那一个，虽然他私下和Ezra还有Zoe都玩得不错。

埃迪也不记得他们是怎么聊到了互换联系方式的这一步，极有可能是因为一场发生或没发生过的双人采访。

 

“你可以发短信给我。”

 

他接过男孩的手机，从善如流得输入前两个数字（伦敦区号），然后他顿了一下，看着自己的拇指从9拐到5。

 他极少留私人电话给别人。

 工作伙伴和朋友不一样，朋友和家人不一样，家人和爱人又不一样。三十岁之后他把界线画得越来越干净，主动留私人电话这种事离他的年龄和环境都有点远。

所以反应过来后的几秒里他认为是不可抗力在作祟。例外总是会发生，就比如伦敦这周竟然有四天放晴，又比如他两部iPhone的通讯录都有了Callum Turner的名字。

 他把手机递还给卡伦的时候，对方的眼神还锁在他脸上。没人知道这持续了多久。埃迪的视线撞过去，男孩就毫不避讳得咧嘴笑了。

 

只能说他不太好被定位，埃迪关上舷窗。十二个小时从伦敦到圣地亚哥，他只能暂时把卡伦的定位直接划给Theseus Scanmander。

这没什么不妥。

至少Newt和Theseus...他们会认得对方的猫头鹰。

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几则短信。

ch4

 

*Imessage Records*

 

【猜猜我们能不能赶在两点之前赶到环球影城】C.T.

 

「也许。」E.R.

 

【不过这不公平 这里十一月的天气简直比伦敦八月还好】 C.T.

 

「至少在伦敦我不会晒伤。」E.R.

 

【well...】C.T.

【不过想象一下！嘿 一个晒成小麦肤色的埃迪】 C.T.

 

「上帝。那我宁肯去练腹肌。」E.R.

 

【我不会阻止你的】

【不过这让我突然想起一部电影】 C.T.

 

「什么？”」E.R.

 

【木星上行】C.T.

【也许我可以有这个荣幸邀请你一起重温？？巴勒姆先生】 C.T.

 

「哦闭嘴吧。唯一活着的纽约男孩。」E.R.

 

【你伤不到我的*smile*】C.T.

【我喜欢纽约 那里混乱又有趣】C.T.

 

「评价中肯。」E.R.

  
  


十一月初的时候他们去环球影城做宣传，刚好碰上万圣节后又一场大型交通瘫痪。他们在不同的车里一起被卡在101公路上，被迫享受着南加没有季节感的阳光。

埃迪快速浏览着邮件和行程表。这显然要忙过第一部宣传期。他放大屏幕确认了一下吉姆秀录制的时间，然后卡伦的信息就在屏幕上方弹了出来。

他头脑里飞快掠过几个想法，个人情感和社会观点混杂在一起。他尽量只去想泰晤士报上周那篇用词激烈的文章——智能手机和AI的种种影响。

这大概就是新生一代？在他还纠结于智能手机是否占用了自己太多私人时间的时候，年轻人已经把智能手机社交网络和私人生活画上等号。

但他的手机一直停在短信的界面，他看着对话框的页面逐渐变长。

 

他开始打字。

 

「我们堵在LaLaLand上，我们应该打开天窗跳舞。」他逐字逐句打好一句话，没有发送。

*删除*

 

「你看左边那排棕榈树。上帝我真想把它们带回伦敦，它们真漂亮。」

*删除*

 

「你看过Lady Bird吗？加州总是给我很多定义。这些人好像不受束缚，即使我知道他们也要面对很多麻烦。但电影真的抓住了那种特别的东西...他们自由，他们追求自己喜欢的东西，他们...」

*删除*

 

他停下了。然后用了几秒钟企图否认过去十分钟的行为——无意义的敲敲打打——这算什么。

 

埃迪揪了揪衣领，突然觉得车厢很闷。他把车窗打开一点点，高温立刻灌进来，阳光打在他额头上。

“需要我把空调温度调低一点吗？这的确不好受——堵车最让人头疼。”司机从后视镜里看着他。

“那再好不过了，” 他揉了揉眼睛，“谢谢。”

 

*Imessage Records*

 

【嘿man 你一切都还好吗】C.T.

【我这里看到你的消息栏一直写着typing 但我什么都没收到】C.T.

【我想可能是信号的问题】C.T.

 

「哦真的吗？我想可能只是我忘记退出短信界面了。」E.R.

 

【好的 别担心*emoji*】C.T.

【嘿前面的车好像动了！终于！】C.T.

【看来我们很快就要在霍格沃茨见面了 纽特】C.T.

 

「二十分钟后见，Brother。」*删除*

 

「二十分钟后见，Theseus」*删除*

 

「二十分钟后见。」E.R.

  
  



End file.
